


Berena drabbles and stuff

by OurHappyPlace123



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, Drabbles, F/F, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/pseuds/OurHappyPlace123
Summary: Berena one shots/drabbles.





	1. Gift Wrapping

“Well maybe I’ll wrap you up later.” Serena said with a wink and a smirk following Bernie’s complaints about how long she was taking to wrap her present. Bernie’s face blushed quickly outside the door as she gasped quietly, trying pretend that Serena wasn’t getting to her.

The door opened and she had half-stepped into the room before Serena grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her further into the room before slamming her into the nearby wall. ‘I heard you gasp you know.’ Serena flirted, fitting her leg in between Bernie’s.

‘I might take you up on that offer now.’


	2. 2. Family

Bernie wasn't used to a busy house at Christmas. The joyful tunes and family smiles were completely out of her area; she was used to a solitary day or a day filled with commotion during her stint in the army.

Christmas at Serena’s, however, was a completely different kettle of fish. Underneath the tree was filled with presents and around it sat all of the family; Serena had even managed to convince Charlotte to come.

Bernie sat on the couch behind them, curled into Serena’s side as the kids started to open their presents. There was nowhere she’d rather be.


	3. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went away for a month without my phone on the Tuesday where Bernie went MIA so I saw the spoilers and assumed the worst. I then wrote angsty poetry, please enjoy:

I want to hide

Away from the world

With you. Grab your hand

And just run away. Leave

Everything behind us

And just find ourselves

Again.

But it’s too late; all

I have are broken 

Memories of you

And an empty

Space

By my side

Where you used

To be. Take me back

To the day we

Met so I can live

This lifetime again

Before you go.

Before you leave.

Before our hears

Break again.


End file.
